


Room Service

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel smut with Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this one, I’m in a hotel all by myself, and bored!

After the third long day of training, you walk back to your hotel room feeling the tension of the last couple of days stress on your shoulders. Rolling them you insert the key card into the door waiting for the familiar green light to pop-up so you could go into your room, after several seconds you realise it isn’t working and swearing under your breath you head back to the check in desk. Feeling frustrated you wait in line for your turn when your eyes meet those of the tall handsome stranger. You couldn’t believe his eyes were really that blue, it reminded you of the sky on a warm summer’s day, the deepest blue you have ever seen. He nods his hallo and you blush while waving awkwardly back at him. He smiles and turns back to his companion. The concierge clears his throat snapping you out of your daydream. “Sorry” you mumble as you step up to the counter handing over your key card. He smiles knowingly as he too looks over to the man you were just openly ogling. “He is dishy isn’t he?” the young man says laughing as he quickly re-programmes your card. “Will that be all miss?” he asks putting emphasis on the miss, you cock your eyebrow at him as you take your key card back. “Yes thank you.” You say spinning around walking straight into a muscular chest.

 

His arms wrap around your waist helping you keep your balance, when you look up you find yourself drowning in those expressive blue eyes. “I’m sorry darling, I shouldn’t have stood so close.” He smiles down at you not releasing you from his grip. Chuckling you try push against him, “No it’s my fault, I should learn to look where I am going.” After several seconds he finally releases you and you instantly feel the loss, you felt protected in those arms. Stepping back you give yourself a mental shake, “Thank you for helping me.” You say while stepping around him heading back to your room, before you turn the corner you glance back at him and find him staring at you. He waves at you just as his companion steps up next to him, placing her arm in the crook of his. You find yourself almost running to your room, pushing the card into the slot with a shaking hand, breathing a sigh of relief when it opens the first time. Slamming the door closed behind you, you slump against it “What are you doing? You are only going to be here for 2 more days, this can’t be happening now.” You say aloud and then shaking your head you continue, “And now you have started talking to yourself.”

 

It was late evening when you finally gathered enough courage to head down to the tiny dining room of the hotel, thinking that if they were going to have dinner at the hotel they would’ve gone early. You slip into a light flower-printed dress and fluffed your hair, looking into the mirror you decide that you like the look and walked out of the door, slowly making your way to the dining room. The whole way there you feel your heart starting to race, your palms becoming sweaty, “Get a grip, he is with someone, go eat and get back to your room.” You mumble as you walk down the long hallways of the hotel. When you get to the dining room you quickly scan the room to check if they were here but nobody else seems to be here at this time of night. You breathe a sigh of relief as you sat down at one of the small table that could seat only two people. Smiling to yourself you study the menu, deciding on what to get.

 

You feel rather than see someone standing next to you and without looking up you point to a pasta dish, “I would like a glass of wine and your penne pasta with white sauce.” When you finally look up you realise that it was the stranger standing next to you and not one of the waiters. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.” You start blushing and look down at your menu. “Don’t worry darling, I should’ve said something.” He raises his hand indicating to one of the waiters to come take my order and starts pulling out the remaining chair, “Do you mind if I join you for dinner, I hate eating alone.” Shaking your head you glance over the room and see it is still empty. “Thank you, my name is Tom, Tom Hiddleston.” He holds out his hand and you quickly mumble your name while placing your hand in his. “It’s nice to finally put a name to the face.” He smiles at you again, “Are you here on business or pleasure.” He purrs out the word pleasure and it sends shivers down your spine. “Business.” You say quickly and taking a deep breath to try and calm your nerves you look up at him finding him staring at you with a smile playing on his lips. “I’m here on business, my company send me here for a short course.” His smile broadens “And they send you alone?” you get a little defensive at his tone, “I’m a grown woman I can look after myself. And besides none of the other guys in the team could come this week, so they send me this week while they are coming next week.”

 

The waiter finally arrives and Tom gives him your order and adds his own to the list. “Are you here on business or pleasure Tom?” you ask while pouring a glass of water. “A little of both.” He winks at you and you can’t help the blush that has taken permanent residence on your cheeks. “I’m in town to organise a new project to occupy my time and then I met this stunning girl who has cast a spell on me.” You feel your heart sinking, and almost immediately want to get up and run to your room. “That’s nice, she sounds like a lucky girl.” When you realise what you had just said you lower your head to try hide the blush. He leans forward, placing his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his hands, “I am the lucky one, but you see she doesn’t realise that she has this power over me, I suspect I am going to have to work very hard.” You reach for the glass of wine that has arrived taking a rather big sip of the fruity wine. “She sounds like an idiot then, are you sure about her?’ you say rolling your eyes thinking ‘just my luck to meet a guy who is smitten with someone else.’ Tom keeps watching you as he continues, “You see at first it was just her fiery hair and beautiful hazel eyes that captured my attention, but now after speaking to her for a while, I can see she is intelligent.” Tom reaches his arm across the table, placing his hand over yours, squeezing your hand gently. “Do you really not realise I’m talking about you.”

 

Your head snaps up and you make eye contact with him, pulling your hand away from his you have to remind yourself to close your mouth. “Me? But you were with someone earlier?” he shakes his head while laughing “ehehe, Samantha? She is a old family friend, we haven’t seen each other in months and she drove here to come say hello.” He takes your hand in his large ones again, “I promise you there is nothing between Sam and me.” You were interrupted as the steaming dishes were placed in front of you. Tom takes a big bite of pasta closing his eyes as he savours the taste and you can’t help but do the same. He looks back at you, “How long are you in town for?” he asks as he takes another bite his other hand still holding firmly onto yours. “Until Friday morning and you?” you ask hopefully, “Well if they have room I can extend my trip.” He says smiling at you. Throughout the meal you both chat about your lives, growing up, you learn he is an actor and that he was in several movies that you had seen. The whole time he kept your hand in his, running his thumb over your knuckles. By the time the coffee was served he had moved his chair to be seated next to you and you were still surprised that there was only the two of you, and on closer inspection you couldn’t see any of the waiters hanging about.

 

It was late when you finally said you should probably head to your room, he gets up pulling the chair out for you, “Allow me to escort you to your room.” He says as he holds out his arm for you. You lead the way to your room and the conversation keeps flowing. When you finally reach your room you stand with the key card in your hand, wondering if you should invite him in, you were about to say something when he leans down, pressing his lips against yours, his hands reaching for your face, you place your arms around his waist pulling him closer. He deepens the kiss and you could feel the urgency in it. When he steps back, you find yourself feeling off balance. He takes the card from you opening the door holding it open for you to enter, “Good night milady, I will see you tomorrow.” You watch as he turns around and walks towards his room. You want to run after him but know it will only seem desperate. You sigh and step into your room closing the door behind you. You walk towards the bed falling down onto your back on it closing your eyes. You find yourself running your hands down your body, that man was a wonderful kisser and he had awoken feelings that were slumbering, pressing your thighs together trying to relief the ache between your legs, for the first time in years you felt the need to relief the pressure. Getting up you pull your dress over your head tossing it onto the floor, you get back onto the bed, sitting in the middle resting your back against a pillow placed against the headboard. Dimming down the lights you close your eyes again, running your hands slowly up and down your body. You moan softly as you bite your bottom lip, your hands brushes against your over sensitive nipples and you squeeze your breasts through your lace bra. The friction of your bra against your breasts feels define and you imagine Tom’s large hands covering your breasts his long thumb running circles over your nipples.

 

While your hand keeps playing with your breasts you slip your other hand down your body, slipping it into your panties you find your pussy already wet and as you slide your finger pass your clit you have to bite down on your lip harder to stop yourself from screaming out. You press lightly against your throbbing clit and moan Tom’s name as you slip two fingers into your waiting pussy. You pump your fingers slowly feeling the coil winding tighter in your belly. Moaning again you pump your fingers faster, as your thumb presses down on your clit. You grab the sheets with your other hand, pulling your legs up, widening your legs. You moan Tom’s name as your orgasm washes over you. You were catching your breathe when you felt the bed dipping. “Beautiful, absolutely stunning.” You hear Tom’s rich voice as you snap your eyes open. “What? How did you get in?” You ask, trying to move away from him.

 

He holds up the key card as an explanation and as you run your eyes over his body, you notice his trousers straining to cover the rather large bulge. “I must’ve placed it into my pocket and when I knocked you didn’t answer, I was worried you might’ve slipped in the bath or something.” He smiles shyly at you, running his eyes over your body, causing you to blush. He throws the key card to the side and reach for you with a shaking hand. “May I?” he asks and not waiting for an answer, he wipes a strand of hair out of your face, running his knuckle against your cheekbone. “I want to see you cum like that for me darling.”  He says as he reaches forward, kissing you softly and you couldn’t help but reach for him, pulling him towards you, he jumps up from the bed, and stripped quickly, turning towards you as he pulls down his boxer shorts. Your eyes follow his happy trail all the way to his impressive cock. You gasp softly and that earns you another of his chuckles. He leans forward again, kneeling on the bed and crawls towards you, a predatory look in his eyes, “Now darling, you seem to be over dressed.” He says as he pulls down your panties, tossing them unceremoniously to the side, while he does that you quickly unfasten your bra, when you move to pull it off he places his hand over yours, “Please allow me.” He says as he kneels next to you, pulling down the straps slowly.

 

He watches you as he uncovers your breasts and you take a deep breath to try and calm your nerves. “Beautiful, even better than I imagined.” He whispers as he leans forward, capturing one nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive nub. You gasp his name, running your hands through his hair, holding him close to you. He reaches for the other breast treating it to the same pleasure. You lean your head back against the headboard relishing in the feel of his skilful tongue over your neglected breasts. You feel his hand sliding slowly down your body, trailing lightly over your skin. He runs his fingers through your pubic hair and you wish you had shaven, he lifts his head and almost like he knew what you were thinking he smiles at you “I love running me fingers through these.” And to emphasise what he was saying he runs his fingers through them again, mimicking your fingers in his hair. This had the desired affect because you opened your legs for him, his hand slid further down, slipping a finger between your dripping folds. “Is this for me?” he asks chuckling again. “You know it is.” You say crossly as he slides his long fingers up and down your wet folds, lubricating his fingers. He slips them into your pussy and you bite your lip suppressing a moan. “So beautiful.” He keeps mumbling against your breast and you could feel the coil winding up again. “I want you to cum while I’m inside you darling, may I?” he looks up at you pleading with his eyes.

 

You nod and with speed that you didn’t know any human could have he kneels between your legs, laying down over you, he moans as he pushes into you slowly. “Oh darling this is perfect.” He moans as he sheaths himself inside of you. Waiting for you to adjust to his size, he starts nuzzling your neck and you knew you would have to find a scarf before tomorrow’s training. When he finally starts moving you could feel his cock throbbing inside of you, the friction of his cock against your g-spot sending you on a fast rollercoaster ride and you knew if he kept up this pace you would have a mind shattering orgasm soon. You moan loudly and he kisses your lips, absorbing the sound, he bit down on your lower lip when he feels your walls grabbing his cock. “That’s right darling. Cum for me.” He says, your body is tuned to his voice and with those words your whole body starts shaking, your walls contracting around his cock. He holds himself over you, watching you convulse under him, he takes out his cock and with a couple of long strokes you could feel his warm seed spreading over your stomach.

 

You finally catch your breath and when you look over at him you see him smiling his chest still heaving from his exertion. He leans over you placing a kiss against your forehead, “Please say you won’t be missed at your training darling, because I want to be inside you for the rest of my life.”

 


End file.
